


Villámcsapás avagy egy szempillantás alatt

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Az ELSŐ SupNat & Slash & Destiel írásom!!!, Durva nyelvezet & obszcén szavak, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, NSFW Art, Supernatural AU - Freeform, egyetemista!Cas & egyetemista!Dean, pap!Castiel, pap!Gabriel, vadász!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogyan szeret bele még az egyetemen Castielbe Dean, s ezután milyen viszontagságokon kell átmenniük.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Az ismerkedés (a kezdet)

**Author's Note:**

> A történetet egy csodálatos (de egyben szégyentelen) fanart ihlette... mondhatni: addig nem engedett el, amíg meg nem született ez a kis történet. Az első SupNat, Slash és Destiel írásom, bár pont, hogy nem ez lett volna az első, de a kép nem hagyott nyugodni. :)  
> Mivel a kép volt az ihlető, ezért volt bizonyos kötöttségem, és úgy kellett alakítanom a történetet, ahogy. Ez a kép a vége felé ide be is van illesztve - sőt, még utána egy picit folytatódik a történet. :D

AKKOR:

\- Gyere, Cas találtam egy helyet, ahol együtt lehetünk, nem ismeri senki. Én is csak véletlen akadtam rá... - hadarta el izgatott, elfúló hangon Dean, miközben kezüket összekulcsolva magával húzta a félénkebb, kócos, sötét hajú, de olyan áthatóan kék szemű srácot, amilyet életében még nem látott.

\- Rendben, Dean - válaszolta Cas, és hagyta, hogy az elbűvölően jóképű, szőkésbarna, élénk moha zöld szemű srác a lefegyverző mosolyával magával vonszolja.

***

Véletlen sodorta őket egymás útjába, bár van aki azt mondja: nincsenek véletlenek.  
Dean csapata győzött, és most rengeteg lány rajongta körül - mindig sok csaj volt körülötte - és ő azt sem tudta melyikkel flörtöljön, így hát mindegyikkel csipkelődött kicsit, míg nem megérezte, hogy valaki intenzíven nézi. Olyan pillantása lehetett, mint a lézer, mert érezte, ahogy szinte lyukat éget a bőrébe...

Lassan körbehordozta a tekintetét, s meglátta Őt. A tekintetük egybe kapcsolódott s nem tudott elszakadni tőle. Mintha megszűnt volna körülötte a tér és az idő. Csak Ő létezett számára. Döbbenten állt a csicsergő lányok gyűrűjében. Néha elkapott a lányoktól egy-egy szót, talán válaszolt is rá - bár nem tudja, hogy mit - elindult a jelenése felé, de ekkor egy makacs leányzó belé karolva visszahúzta, és amíg ráfigyelt, a kontaktusa megszakadt. Mire visszafordult, Ő már felszívódott a tömegben, Deant pedig ez a tény ingerlékennyé tette. 

\- Hagyj már békén, szállj le rólam! - rázta le magáról a lányt, aki csak annyit mondott erre:

\- Jól van te bunkó! Nem csak te vagy jóképű a csapatban. 

\- Ribanc... - morogta maga elé, és már ott sem volt, mert meg akarta találni az óceán kék szempár tulajdonosát, aki így felkavarta, és rabul ejtette. Viszont a hömpölygő tömegben erre nagyon kicsi esélye volt.

S ekkor a véletlen megint közbe lépett: újra megpillantotta, lélekszakadva rohant utána.

\- Hé, ... hé... várj... - utolérte, és a karjánál fogva szembe fordította magával - bocs... alig kapok levegőt...  
Előre görnyedt, ahogy a futás után zihálva kapkodott a levegő után. Ő meg csak félre hajtott fejjel mosolyogva nézte. A zöldszemű srác visszamosolygott, és végre kihúzta magát, miközben a tekintetükkel némán kommunikáltak.

\- Csak... csak azt akarom mondani...

\- Igen, Dean?

Winchester megrázta kissé a fejét, mint aki szeretne a hipnotikus tekintet alól szabadulni, de valahogy tetszett is neki ez a varázs.

A kék szempár tulajdonosa kérdően kissé felemelte a szemöldökeit, és még hümmögött is hozzá. Dean pedig arra gondolt, hogy órákig bele tudna veszni ebbe a szempárba. Aztán eszébe jutott:

\- Még át kell öltöznöm, és lezuhanyoznom... de szeretném, ha megvárnál az egyetemi kávézóban... kérlek... sietni fogok. Húsz perc múlva ott. Rendben?

\- Rendben.

\- Bocs... mi is a neved? 

\- Castiel. 

Dean felvillantotta az ezer wattos mosolyát, s nem tudta levenni a szemét a srác szájáról. A sajátja kiszáradt, így megnedvesítette a nyelvével. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét Castiel érdeklődő pillantása, amivel a mozdulatát kísérte. Újra megeresztett egy mosolyt, amitől tudta, hogy a lányok el szoktak alélni, majd ezt mondta:

\- Oké, Cas, akkor húsz perc és találkozunk...

\- Várni foglak, Dean. - felelte a sötét hajú srác félénk mosollyal, de ez Dean számára olyan volt, mint egy ajzószer. Úgy vélte jobb is ha most gyorsan le is lép, mielőtt nyilvánvalóvá válik, hogy mennyire bejön neki Cas. Megfordult és elrohant.

***


	2. Dean megvédi Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casbe az egyetem kávézójában beleköt néhány seggfej, de Dean közbelép.

Dean nem értette magát, fogalma sincs mi ütött belé, egyszerűen csak hagyta, hogy az érzelmei sodorják.  
Belépett a kávézóba és körbe pásztázta a helyiséget szemeivel Cas után kutatva, s magában arra gondolt: megígérte, hogy itt lesz, megígérte, hogy várni fog, Istenem add, hogy itt legyen.  
És akkor meglátta... 

Cast kipécézték maguknak az izomagy Reuben és a két csicskája. Dean elkomorult, zöld szemei elsötétültek az indulattól, fejét picit leszegve indult meg a társulat felé. Reuben még nem vette észre a felé viharzó Winchestert, de a két suhanca már igen. 

Nyakukat behúzva álltak el az útjából, senki sem mert ujjat húzni vele, még az idióta Reuben sem... csak hát annyira belemerült a sötét hajú srác becsmérlésébe, hogy az új érkezőt észre sem vette.

Dean halkan szólalt meg, de ez vészjóslóbb volt, mint ha üvöltött volna:

\- Hagyd őt békén, és takarodj!

Reuben csak tátogni tudott, de aztán rátalált a hangjára.

\- Mi a faszt akarsz itt Winchester? Csak nem a fiúkád akarod megvédeni?

\- Utoljára mondom: húzd a beled a haverjaiddal együtt a picsába, te pöfeteg kis pöcs!

\- Baszd meg Winch...

Nem tudta befejezni. Dean egy hatalmasat húzott be neki úgy, hogy a társait is elsodorta... meg még néhány széket és asztalt. Többeket csak azért nem, mert mikor tanúi lettek a szóváltásnak, sietve a tálcáikkal együtt biztonságos távolságba húzódtak.

Dean csípőre tett kézzel vészt jóslóan mosolygott. 

\- Remélem elég volt te szarcsimbók. - szűrte a fogai közt. Reuben még fenyegetőzött, de amikor a sötétszőke jó felépítésű, izmos fiú felé lépett, összekaparta magát a földről és elkotródott.

\- Sajnálom, Cas. Egy pillanat és visszajövök.

A kávézó pultjához sétált, mondott pár szót a baristáknak, a zsebéből kivett valamit, áttolta a pulton és visszament Cashez.

A fiú felnézett rá, halványan mosolygott, fejét félre döntve majd azt mondta.

\- Kösz, de meg tudtam volna védeni magam, Dean.

\- Persze... Fekete öves vagy hisztériában, mi? - mikor kiszaladt a száján, mindjárt megbánta. - Bocs, csak még dolgozik bennem az ideg.

Látta, hogy Castiel keze elfehéredve szorongatja a teás bögréjét, biztos még ő is az előbbiek hatása alatt volt. Dean is leült Cas asztalához, miközben az egyik barista már hozta is a rendelését.

\- Kösz, Lisa - villantotta mosolyát a lányra, de ezután nem szentelt több figyelmet neki.

Ellenben az asztaltársának igen, aki épp a teájának élvezetébe mélyedt. Dean csak szótlanul figyelte. Mindenféle gondolatok száguldottak a fejében. Például, hogy hogyan lehet ilyen szexisen inni egy egyszerű bögréből, hogy legszívesebben tovább kócolta volna Cas millió és egy felé álló haját, és a füle mögötti kunkorodó hajtincseit az ujjaira csavarta volna...

Cas ránézett, miközben lerakta a még mindig gőzölgő italt az asztalra.

\- Mi az? - kérdezte megint azzal az ennivaló kis mosolyával. Dean csak nézte, és sóhajtott.

Nem gondolkodott, csak kimondta, ami az eszébe jutott:

\- Baszki, mondták már, hogy gyönyörű vagy?

Mikor eljutott a tudatáig, hogy mit mondott, zavarában el is pirult kissé.

\- Ugye ezt nem mondtam ki, vagy igen? Nem azért, mert én nem... én nem... és nem szoktam, és nem vagyok úgy a fiúkkal... szóval érted...

\- Nem, még nem mondták. - törte meg a rövid beálló csendet Cas, és úgy mosolygott Deanre, hogy az úgy érezte, most bárkivel meg tudna küzdeni, hogy legyőzhetetlen. 

Sokáig maradtak, és sokat beszélgettek mindenféléről. Sokszor ha Cas beszélt, Dean lenyűgözve hallgatta. Lehet, hogy nem is a témára figyelt, csak a szavai dallamára, a nevetésére, vagy a mozdulataira, és csak arra tudott gondolni: Te jó ég! Hol volt eddig, és én hogy tudtam létezni nélküle?

***


	3. A szenvedélyek kápolnája

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A titkos találkahelyen - szenvedélyük kis kápolnájában - végre teljessé válik szerelmük.

Ezek után gyakran találkoztak, együtt is tanultak, szinte elválaszthatatlanok lettek.

A különös az volt az egészben, hogy bár vonzódtak egymáshoz, véletlennek tűnő érintéseken kívül nem közeledtek egymás felé.

De Deannek ez kevés volt, és sejtette, hogy Casnek is az. Ezért örült annak, hogy a közeli erdőben rátalált egy elfeledett, és elhagyatottnak tűnő kápolnára. Kívül nem csinált vele semmit, de belülről rendbe szedte, kitakarította, és még egy kétszemélyes önfelfújós matracot is szerzett belé szatén lepedővel letakarva, na meg piknik kosarat, ami tele volt minden földi jóval.

Ide húzta most magával Cast, hogy megmutassa, itt együtt lehetnek kíváncsi vagy megrovó tekintetek nélkül.  
Beléptek a kis kápolnába, ami kívülről elhanyagolt benyomást keltett, de belül – Deannek hála – más volt a helyzet.  
Cas még alig nézett körül, mire Dean elkapta, a falhoz szorította, és mohón csókolni kezdte. Cas viszonozta, és belenyögött a szájába. Deannek ez olyan volt, mint valami afrodiziákum, ereiben még jobban lángra lobbant a vágy. Vannak, mikor nem kellenek a szavak, mert mindent elmondanak az érintések, a csókok, a vágytól elnehezült szaggatott nyögések, s a mozdulatok beszélnek helyettük.

Szorosan ölelkeztek, de kezük közben fokozatosan vetkőztette a másikat, a ruhákat szanaszét szórták s közben elérve a lepedővel letakart matracukat, végig dőltek rajta. Ott csókolták remegve egymást, ahol érték. Dean már meztelen feküdt alkalmi ágyukon, de Casen volt még egy fekete bőr alsó, a lehető legpuhább bőrből, amit Dean eddig csak érintett. 

Ahogy Casre nehézkedett, és neki dörzsölte az ágyékát, nemcsak Cas merevedése volt, ami hatott rá, hanem az elképzelhetetlenül puha alsónadrág is. Dean nem bírt ellenállni, és a fogaival kezdte lehúzni, mire meglepetésére egy erősebb rántástól az egész magától kinyílt. 

Cas teljesen csupasz volt, és szemmel láthatólag nagyon is tettre kész. Dean tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulta, majd egy nyögéssel keveredett sóhajt hallatott. Ösztönösen előrehajolt, és csókot lehelt a merev hímtagra s az, mintha mágnes lenne Deanben: felé nyomult. Most a tövétől a hegyéig végig nyalta, s megkapta ugyanazt a reakciót, csak erősebben.

Cas eddig az alkarjain támaszkodott, de mikor társa ezt művelte vele a feje hátra csuklott, és a csípőjét kissé előre tolta. Dean miután még párszor végig simított a nyelvével Cas péniszén, egyre többet elnyelve belőle, szégyentelenül - és persze alaposan szopni kezdte, a kezével is rásegítve néha.

Élvezte azokat a hangokat, amiket szerelme kiadott közben magából, s összefüggéstelen a nevét ismételgette… Folyékony tűz száguldott az ereikben.

Dean csak rövid ideig hagyta abba Cas kényeztetését, és ez méltatlankodó nyögést váltott ki kedveséből. Felmászott Cashez és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta, majd lassan kezdett apró puszikkal haladni déli irányba.

Megállt kicsit a mellbimbóknál, körözött picit a nyelvével, megszívogatta, majd gyorsan váltva megnyalta az érzékeny bőrt. Cas reszketett és vonaglott alatta, kezei Dean hajába túrtak, kezdett teljesen szétesni… Dean mosolyogva csókolta Cas hasát, majd ott is apró köröket írt le a nyelvével, folyamatosan haladva lefelé, de mikor odaért, a combok finom belső részét kezdte nyalni, csókolni, és apró harapásokat ejtett a hamvas bőrön.

Egy pillanatra elszakította magát, csak addig, míg a síkosító zseléből nyomott elegendő mennyiséget az ujjaira, aztán visszafeküdt a lassan eszét vesztő kedvese combjai közé. Jobbjával visszaigazította szájába Cas ágaskodó, és totál kemény péniszét. Nyalakodott egy keveset rajta, majd kiengedte a szájából.

Bal kezének síkosítótól nedves ujjaival a bejáratát kezdte előkészíteni. Amikor érezte, hogy az izmok ellazultak, lassan bevezette a középső ujját, majd óvatosan mozgatni kezdte ki és be, s rövidesen – rátalálva a prosztatára – néhányszor végig simított rajta.  
Cas zihálása, nyögései hangosodtak, kezei tehetetlen martak a lepedőbe, fejét hátra vetette, gerince kissé ívben megfeszült. Dean hamarosan csatlakoztatta a mutató, és a megfelelő idő után a gyűrűs ujját is, majd mikor elérkezettnek látta az időt, fürge ujjait visszavonta, feltérdelt, nagyon gyorsan bevonta magát még síkosítóval, és lüktető farkát Cas bejáratához érintette, majd határozottan előre nyomult s mikor teljesen bent volt, megállt.

Cast magára nyalábolta, a térdelő helyzetből könnyedén átgördült ülőhelyzetbe, szerelme pedig így lovagló pózban ült az ölében. Szenvedéllyel telve csókkal borították egymás testét, miközben eszeveszetten ölelkeztek, majd Cas mozogni kezdett előre és hátra, s ebben a pózban Dean is tudott neki segíteni, sőt növelni a tempót belemarkolva a radírgumi tömörségű, gömbölyű fenékbe.

Imádattal szemlélte, ahogy kedvese felszabadultan, kéjtől és tömény szexualitástól telve mozog rajta. Nem tudta róla levenni a szemét. Gyönyörű volt, hogy szinte fájt. Olyan közel voltak egymáshoz, Cas farka közéjük szorult, így megkapta a megfelelő mennyiségű súrlódást. Cas mozdulatai hirtelen szakadozni kezdtek, koordinálatlanná váltak, Dean tudta, hogy már mindketten ott vannak az orgazmus kapujában.

\- Cas, kérlek, nézz rám… csak nézz rám…

Castiel megtette, s abban a pillanatban, mint mikor a hullámvasút a csúcsra ér, egy milliszekundumra megfagytak, s egyszerre omlottak alá a mindent feloldó gyönyörben. 

Kicsit lazítottak a pózon, de ugyanúgy maradtak. Mindketten remegtek, puhán ölelkeztek, majd egymás szájára találva, újra csókolni kezdték a másikat.  
Cas az ujjbegyeivel óvatosan végig simított Dean hátán, mire ő kissé megrándult. Az átélt gyönyör miatt ilyenkor sokkal érzékenyebb mindenhol a bőr… S Cas egyfolytában csak ingerelte, simogatta, becézgette.

\- Hé, bébi hagyd abba, vagy nem állok jót magamért… 

Castiel huncutul elmosolyodott, majd így szólt évődő hangnemben:

\- S mégis mivel akarnál megbüntetni?

Dean játékos fenyegető élt vitt a hangjába:

\- Hidd el nekem, azt nem akarod tudni.

Cas kuncogni kezdett, Dean pedig szélesen elvigyorodott. Boldognak s teljesnek érezte magát, mint még soha. Hihetetlen ajándék volt a számára ez az áthatóan, lehetetlen kék szemekkel rendelkező srác, s kicsit sem bánta meg, hogy belé szeretett, pedig azelőtt csak a lányok érdekelték, csak velük szexelt, de egyik sem ért fel ahhoz, amit Casszel az előbb műveltek. 

Mikor azt kérte tőle, hogy a gyönyör előtti végső pillanatban nézzen rá, nem látott mást a mély óceán kék szemekben, csak vágyat, feltétel nélküli szeretetet, és odaadást. Ez csak még jobban hozzá kötötte.

Honnan a fenéből tudhatta volna akkor, hogy a Sors, mely szerencsésen útjába sodorta Cast, ugyanolyan könnyedén elszakíthatja tőle? 

Perpillanat éppen boldogan etette eperrel, mely a piknikes kosárból került elő, s mikor a túlcsordult lé Cas szája sarkán leszaladt, boldogan nyalta le, s lopott tőle újabb édes csókokat. 

***


	4. A kegyetlen Sors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A szeszélyes Sors, ami összehozta őket - el is választotta...  
> (angst)  
> ...De Gabriel talál megoldást. :)  
> Az események tíz évvel később folytatódnak.

MOST:

Castiel tíz éve nem látta Deant, élete szerelmét. Nem tudta pontosan mi történt, bár később próbálta, ó nagyon is próbálta összeszedni az események mozaik darabkáit. Annyit tudott, hogy Dean apja megjelent az egyik nap, s magával hurcolta a fiát, valami olyasmit mondott, hogy csatlakoznia kell a testvéréhez és a családi vállalkozáshoz. Dean ordítozott, káromkodott, de aztán minden ellenérzése, s ellenkezése dacára beszállt apja kocsijába, s ezután Cas nem látta őt, nem hallott felőle. 

Castiel ott hagyta az egyetemet, s máshol más szakon kezdte újra, de szerelmes nem akart lenni már soha. A teológia szakon új barátra lelt Gabriel személyében, neki néha mesélt élete szerelméről.

Egyébként senki mással nem tartott kapcsolatot, a szíve mélyen megsebesült, s hiába mondják: Az idő gyógyír mindenre, ő csak nem érezte ezt a jótékony hatását. Még most is gyakran álmodott Deanről, s néha minden olyan valóságosnak tűnt, egészen addig, míg az óra csörgése vissza nem rántotta a szürke hétköznapokba.

Castiel pap lett, s Gabriellel egy helyre kapott szerencsére beosztást. Jól kijöttek egymással. Szükség esetén helyettesítették is egymást, esküvőkön – ezt Cas igyekezett elhárítani magától – temetéseken, keresztelőkön, gyóntatásokon, és az ilyen és ehhez hasonló dolgokban. Cas az esküvői szertartások helyett inkább hajléktalan szállókra járt ételt osztani, ha úgy adódott jótékonysági vásárokat szervezett. Igyekezett besegíteni a jobb sorsra érdemes, elkallódott gyerekeknél, s folytathatnám a sort a végtelenségig s még tovább.

Cas bevásárolt, főzött, sütött sütiket – amiért Gabriel örökké a szívébe zárta – a házi munkát megosztották s majdnem úgy éltek egymás mellett, mint egy jól összeszokott, de megfáradt házaspár. 

Pedig Gabriel nem olyan volt, mint a többi tiszteletes. Nagyon közvetlenül viselkedett mindenkivel, folyton viccelődött... Mivel a plébánia, ahova kerültek, - és amióta ott voltak, - új híveket vonzott be, a feletteseik nem tették ezt szóvá.

Castielt is próbálta felvidítani, s ez olykor sikerült is. Még arra is rá tudta beszélni, hogy néha a szabadidejükben tartsanak otthoni mozi marathont a DVD gyűjteményükből. 

De Gabriel tisztában volt vele, hogy bármivel is próbálkozik, Castiel egy része Deannél maradt.  
Érte sóvárog, és ezen nem tud segíteni senki és semmi. Illetve egy valaki tudna: maga Dean. 

Az elmúlt tíz évben Castiel néha el-eltűnt, nem hosszú időre, csak egy-két napra, és ilyenkor még Gabriel sem tudta, hogy hol járt. Amikor előkerült, szomorú volt és alig lehetett hozzá szólni. Viszont a legkritikusabb évfordulót Gabriel is ismerte: ez volt június tizedike. 

Ezen a napon Cas sosem vállalt el semmit, mert ez a nap Deané, és az övé volt, ez az a nap, mikor először voltak ők ketten együtt.

S bár erről Cas soha nem beszélt senkinek, ezen a napon, minden áldott évben elzarándokolt abba a bizonyos Dean által véletlen felfedezett, kívülről elhanyagoltnak kinéző kis kápolnába, és képzeletben együtt volt Vele.  
Gabrielnek is annyit mondott: „Imádkoznom és könyörögnöm kell az én kis kápolnámban”.

Ilyenkor összepakolt egy kisebb hátizsákba, elköszönt Gabrieltől, és elsuhant. Szinte éterien, megfoghatatlanul, telve reményekkel és álmokkal. 

Épp mára esett a tizedik évforduló. Gabriel tudta, Cast nem fogja tudni semmivel visszatartani, és ha visszatér, megint össze kell ragasztania a széttört darabjait. Nem akarta ezt. Ha kerek évfordulók jöttek Castiel valahogy mindig jobban megsínylette ezt az egész dolgot. 

Miután Cas megint összekészülődött, s elment, tehetetlenségében bedobott a DVD lejátszóba egy CSI epizódot. Bambán bámulta a helyszínelők mindennapjairól szóló sorozatot, s egymás után tolta magába a krémes kekszeket, amikor hirtelen megvilágosodott. Ki kell nyomoznia: ki és hol van ez a Dean, aki miatt Castiel ennyire emészti magát. 

Egészen felvidult, hogy végre tehet valamit, s elégedetten lökött egy nyalókát a szájába.  
Odatelepedett a laptopja elé, és hamarosan már tudta az egyetemről Dean teljes nevét: Dean Winchester.  
Aztán elkezdett mélyebben kutakodni a neten.

Lehet, hogy pap lett, de azért régen nem véletlen hívták Trükkösnek, hogy ne tudjon egy-két dolognak alaposan utána járni.  
Kezei úgy jártak a billentyűk felett, mint valami virtuóz zongoristának. Ahogy egymás után kerültek elő az adatok, egyre inkább elkezdett vigyorogni, és az istennek sem tudta abbahagyni.

\- Most meg vagy, Morci Maci! Trükkös elől nem tűnsz el! – kuncogta.

Csodák csodája felfedezett egy telefonszámot is.

Habozás nélkül felhívta. Kicsöngött. Egyszer, kétszer, háromszor… majd felvették.

\- Eeegen…  
\- Dean Winchester?  
\- Attól függ, ki kérdi?  
\- Óh, bocs! Be sem mutatkoztam. Gabriel vagyok, Gabriel Divine… Divine tiszteletes.  
\- Miben segíthetek, padre?  
\- Szóval akkor Dean Winchesterhez van szerencsém?  
\- Igen, de nyögje már ki mit akar.  
\- Ismer egy bizonyos Castiel Novakot?

A vonalban csend volt. Majd megszólalt egy vontatott hang.

\- Igen, miért, mi történt vele?

Gabriel idegességében hirtelen tegezésbe váltott:

\- Nézd! Amilyen gyorsan csak tudsz, ide kell jönnöd! Életbevágó! Csak Te tudsz segíteni! Mindent elmesélek, ha ideértél, de hajts, mint a veszett fene! Várj, nem! Az nem jó, még a végén valami baleset ér, és az én lelkemen fogsz száradni! Könyörgöm, el kell jönnöd!

\- Hé, hé, padre! Oké, csak ne kiabálj, mert széthasad a fejem. Másnapos szar vagyok – már bocs – és még össze kell vakarnom magam.  
\- Óh, tudod mit? Érted megyek, és elhozlak ide, és útközben elmesélek mindent! Hol vagy most?  
\- Vegasban.  
\- Vegas? Akkor helikopterrel megyek!  
\- Mi van?  
\- Jól hallottad! Keresd meg a Kék Osztriga Kaszinót és annak a leszálló pályájánál várj! De ne szívódj fel, mert ha igen, előrángatlak, és dagadtra rugdosom a hátsódat, világos?  
\- Mint a Nap!  
\- Oké, akkor ott ahol mondtam egy óra múlva!

Gabriel elemében volt. Felhívta egy-két fiatal kori ismerősét, és behajtott néhány szívességet. Castielért bármit meg tett volna, s most, hogy látta a fényt az alagút végén, igen elégedett volt.

***


	5. Az újra egymásra találás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe segítségével Dean újra láthatja Cast.  
> (NSFW Art)  
> Happy Ending. :)

Cas néhány órája a kis kápolnában tartózkodott. 

Emlékezett rá, hogy milyen boldog volt itt Deannel. Bár reverendát viselt, alatta azt a régi eszméletlen puha, fekete bőralsónadrágot hordta, mint akkor.  
…Akkor, amikor ő és Dean itt szeretkeztek először. Istenem milyen elmondhatatlanul fantasztikusan érezte magát, és azt hitte, örökké fog tartani… Hát nem tartott.

S neki nem maradt más, csak az emlékei.  
Dean elment, s el sem búcsúzott tőle, de magával vitte a szíve s a lelke egy darabját.  
Próbálta megtalálni, de nem sikerült, s aztán feladta. Dean Winchestert mintha a föld nyelte volna el, nem hívta, nem kereste őt, még csak nem is írt…

Cas sosem használt drogot, csak és kizárólag ezeken az évfordulós napokon. Nem egyszerű, és a hagyományos értelembe véve vett drog volt, leginkább valami hallucinogén anyag. Még az egyetemen kapta Rubytól, aki látta, hogy mennyire szenved, ezért azt mondta: segít rajta ez a szer, amíg Dean vissza nem tér hozzá.

Persze Ruby hazudott, az összes démon ribanc egy hazug szajha, de Castiel ezt nem tudta, s bízott a cafkában. Nem sajnálatból adta Casnek a drogot, hanem azért, hogy azon keresztül kicsit megcsapolhassa mindig a lelkét, míg végül nem marad semmi csak az üres váz, az összeroppanás, és az öngyilkosság… jobbik esetben. A rosszabbikban vár az őrület.

Most is ott tartotta a tenyerében a kis fekete kapszulát, de most először habozott bevenni.  
Csak egy pillanatig hezitált, aztán visszapottyantotta a tégelybe, s lezárta a dobozt.

\- Enélkül a szar nélkül is képes vagyok Rád emlékezni, Dean. – monologizált magának.

Már kért és könyörgött, rimánkodott és imádkozott. A könnyek végig folytak az arcán.

\- Cseszd meg akkor is jól fogom érezni magam! – suttogta maga elé. Lecsúszott a régi önfelfújós, szatén lepedővel letakart matraccal szemben a falnál, a két kis rácsos ablak alatt, hátát a falnak támasztotta, szemeit lehunyta, majd simogatni kezdte az ölét. Képzeletében Dean volt az, aki végig simított rajta, s mikor már elég kemény volt, elő buktatta a farkát, s félig öntudatlanul még egy imafüzért is rátekert, majd lágy mozdulatokkal simogatni kezdte magát le és fel.

Már majdnem elélvezett, amikor újra maga elé suttogta:

\- Boldog évfordulót, Dean, ma tíz éve, hogy elhagytál.

Ekkor meglepetésére megszólalt előtte egy rekedt hang, ami visszasúgta:

\- Akkor épp ideje, hogy visszatérjek, és jóvátegyek mindent!

Kinyitotta a szemét, miközben halvány mosoly költözött az arcára. A világ leggyönyörűbb zöld szempárja nézett vissza rá. 

Az óceán kék szempár belekapcsolódott a zöldbe, rövid ideig némán kommunikáltak egymással, majd Dean felhúzta Cast a földről, hevesen csókolni kezdte, nem feledkezve meg törődésért esdeklő farkáról. Pillanatok alatt lehámozták egymásról a felesleges ruhadarabokat, s éhesen egymásnak estek.

Nem is csoda: tíz évet kellett behozniuk.  
\---  
The End


End file.
